Love And Work : Lee Chef-nim
by momoji.leaf
Summary: Cinta adalah cinta. Pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Hanya cerita Jaehyun dan Taeyong berusaha untuk tetap profesional. Apa bisa? /Jaehyun/Taeyong/JaeYong


Love and Work

Jaehyun x Taeyong

Lee

* * *

Jaehyun meletakkan sendok dengan kasar, sentuhan alumunium dan meja berbahan mahoni itu memberikan bunyi yang sangat keras, membuat beberapa pegawai yang sedang sibuk membereskan restoran yang sungguh tampak berantakan akibat hari sibuk mereka hari itu, menundukkan kepalanya.

Dua pelayan kini mendekat, mereka menundukkan kepala ketika berada tepat didepan Jaehyun atasan sekaligus pemilik restoran ini.

"Panggil Lee chef-nim, sekarang!." Serunya tanpa menoleh, salah satu pelayan kini dengan sigap berlari menuju dapur restoran, beberapa menit kemudian dengan kembali bersama seorang _namja_ berumur pertengahan tiga puluh tahun-an.

Dia dengan rambut berwarna campuran hijau dan biru, kini berdiri di depan para pelayan, seolah berusaha melindungi mereka dari amukan sang pemilik restoran.

"Ada apa, Jung Jaehyun- _ssi_?" Katanya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghela napasnya, lalu mendongak, menatap sang chef dengan pandangan tajam. "Lee chef-nim, tolong _drop_ makanan ini dari menu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah perjanjiannya, menu ini akan selalu menjadi menu utama saat siang hari selama satu minggu? Ap ."

"Rasanya tidak enak. Kau mau para pelanggan kita lari karena makananmu yang tidak enak ini, Taeyong- _ssi_."

Taeyong menggeram pelan, jika Jaehyun telah memanggilnya dengan namanya maka masalah ini sangat serius.

"Terserah kau saja." Serunya, dia berbalik, walau kini mendapat banyak tatapan tak mengerti karena perkataannya yang memakai bahasa informal.

"Kembali bekerja. Cepat selesaikan dan pulang." Jaehyun menghela napasnya, dia lalu bangkit dan menuju tangga, berjalan menuju kantornya yang berada di lantai dua.

* * *

"Jung Jaehyun menyebalkan." Serunya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menggerakkan pisau memotong kecil-kecil sayuran. "Menyebalkan. Semoga kau disambar petir saat pulang nanti."

"Aku maunya disambar oleh petir cintamu, _hyung_." Tubuhnya meremang ketika sebuah sepasang tangan kini memeluk posesif pinggang, bahkan bahunya kini telah mendapatkan beban, seseorang dengan lancang meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Taeyong.

"Jauhkan tubuhmu dariku." Taeyong mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga tubuh bongsor itu walau percuma saja karena tubuhnya dan tubuh _namja_ menyebalkan ini telah tertempel lem perekat yang sangat kuat.

"Tidak mau." Serunya dengan kekanak-kanakan, Taeyong memutar matanya dengan jengah, kemana suara keras dan tegas yang tadi dilayangkan olehnya.

"Menjauh dariku, Jaehyun- _ssi_. Aku ingin memperbaiki menu siangku tadi." Serunya dengan kesal, membuat Jaehyun kini melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Taeyong dengan muka cemberut.

"Kau marah padaku, _hyung_."

"Tidak." Taeyong mengerahkan segala kekuatannya memotong dengan kasar sayuran dihadapannya.

"Apa-apaan dengan Jaehyun _-ssi_ itu?"

"Ini masih di restoran, jadi aku harus selalu hormat padamu, _sajanim_."

"Kau marah."

"Tidak."

"Kau marah."

"TIDAKK."

"Lihat kau berteriak padaku." Seru Jaehyun, dia menunjuk Taeyong dengan telunjuknya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAKKKK." Serunya sambil meletakkan dengan kasar pisau, yang menimbulkan bunyi sangat keras, dia membalikkan badannya, lalu menatap Jaehyun dengan tajam.

"Maafkan aku, _oke_. Ini semua kulakukan itu res ."

"Menu ini kubuat semenjak aku kuliah, Jaehyun. Kau tahu, bukan, betapa berharganya menu ini?" Genangan air kini terlihat di ujung mata Taeyong. Jaehyun menghela napasnya, dia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh kedua bahu kecil milik Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ , ini kulakukan untuk restoran. Kau adalah pacarku tetapi kerja adalah kerja, _hyung_." Taeyong menghela napas, dia menurunkan tangan Jaehyun dengan kasar, dia membalikkan badannya.

"Benar. Aku saja yang terlalu sensitif." Tangannya terangkat menyentuh apron dipinggangnya, berusaha untuk melepas apron hitam miliknya tetapi sebuah tangan kini menghentikannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaehyun _sajanim_ yang terhormat.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Serunya ketus sambil mendorong jauh tubuh Jaehyun.

"Jangan." Jaehyun kembali memasangkan tali apron yang sempat terlepas, sebelumnya dia sempat membalikkan tubuh kecil Taeyong, sehingga kini wajah mereka dan juga tubuh mereka sangat dekat.

Jaehyun menyeringai, membuat wajah Taeyong kini terlihat takut. "Jaehyun, kau mau apa?"

"Memang kau mau apa dariku, _hyung_?" Dia menarik pinggang Taeyong, matanya kini menatap erat pada bibir _cherry_ Taeyong.

"Jaehyun lepaskan! Kita masih di restoran." Taeyong mendorong perlahan tubuh Jaehyun, matanya kini singgah disetiap sudut ruangan, berharap tak ada satupun karyawan restoran yang melihat mereka.

"Memang mengapa, _hyung_? Lagipula kau yang ingin seperti ini, bukan, saat di lingkungan kerja." Jaehyun kembali menyeringai.

"Tidak. Jaehyun, lepaskan." Perlahan wajah Jaehyun mendekat, membuat jantung Taeyong kini berdetak kencang. "Jaehyun, hen ." Tubuh kecil berbalik, Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang kini telah berada disampingnya, berdiri dengan tangan terlipat didada dan wajah _sajanim_ yang menyebalkan.

"Coba buat dan aku akan beritahu kau apa yang salah?"

Dan dia memakai suara menyebalkan itu lagi.

" _Ne, sajanim_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa-apaan tadi?" Seru Taeyong yang membuat Jaehyun kini menoleh padanya, dia masih memasang wajah datar.

"Untuk meningkatkan hormon _serotin_ ku, _hyung_. Hormon kebahagianku naik ketika melihat _hyung_ malu seperti tadi."

 _Ingatkan Taeyong untuk memukul kepala Jaehyun dengan sendok, nanti, setelah mode sajanim yang menyebalkannya dan mempunyai kuasa itu hilang_.

* * *

A/n

Ini hasil kebaperan sama foto taeyong di sportdongA.


End file.
